


anyway so here's to life, lets raise a toast

by anonymousAlchemist



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Gen, life just keeps going my guys it just KEEPS. FUCKING. GOING.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: they stop dying. you keep living. we all keep living.





	anyway so here's to life, lets raise a toast

**Author's Note:**

> yeah man i dunno eternity is a long-ass time.

they stop dying. you keep living. we all keep living. 

first century over and you have divorced your wife and remarried her twice. you wonder whether this would have happened if you didn’t keep on living. you work your way through the entire netflix backlog, and start on hulu. 

fourth century over and you stub your toe on a hoe and bash the handle into your nose and get a text from an unknown number. it’s the weirdest thing that happens to you in decades. 

twelfth century over and on mars there is an enormous larp game that simulates life before the change. people wear elaborate makeup and simulate getting older. they pretend to die. there are graveyards which are just fields filled with blow-up mattresses and people in suits, talking and lounging in the sun. you spend a weekend there but it’s too weird for you. you go back home. 

sixteenth century over and you haven’t seen your children in maybe three hundred years but you’re sure that you’ll see them eventually. they’re out there living their lives. you hope they’re happy. none of them will ever have children of their own 

twenty first century over and they stop making lunchables. when you were a kid you loved them a lot. sure they’re pretty shitty, but it’s the nostalgia of the thing. nobody eats them anymore, though. you havent had one in a thousand years. 

thirty fifth century and is this all there is? is this it? do we just keep going get up in the morning and put on your clothes and eat breakfast and call your friends and walk to the supermarket and buy bread and eggs and butter even though you do not need to eat but its the routine of the thing going to the starbucks cant believe that starbucks even still exists grande americano with half and half the same coffee order that you’ve been drinking for decades for centuries will you be drinking this when the sun burns out god fucking damn you dont even like starbucks but its habit its fucking habit to get up in the morning you’ve divorced your wife seven times youve had four wives and three husbands and you still live in the same house you lived in two centuries ago and you get up and go to the store and buy milk and you’ve watched every adam sandler film ten times already and life. keeps. going. 

thirty sixth century and you start playing football. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @[anonymousalchemist](http://anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com/) if u wanna talk about the cold unending void of spacetime, continuing our existences forever. or fandom. that too.


End file.
